1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the power management of networking devices, and more particularly, networked devices with variable power consumption and/or multiple power supplies. Additional embodiments are directed to networked devices, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephones, which permit the connection of auxiliary devices, such as peripheral devices, modules, and/or adapters to utilize Power over Ethernet (PoE) and/or data exchange through a network connection provided to the networked device.
2. Description of the Background Art
The IEEE Power over Ethernet (PoE) standard 802.3af, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, may increase the flexibility and capability of existing Ethernet networks by providing power over the same connection media which is used to exchange data. Since PoE may provide power in a reliable manner over the same network connection as data, e.g., such as through Cat 5 or Cat 6 Ethernet cables, PoE can improve the flexibility of the placement of network devices. The use of PoE is particularly useful for powering various network devices in some applications, such as, for example, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephones. Additionally, when the PoE source is supplemented with an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) as a power backup, PoE may be able to permit a network device to function during an AC power outage, which may be especially useful for VoIP telephones in emergency situations.
Various network devices, such as telephones, e.g., computer-to-computer or “soft” phones, analog phones connected to a network through an analog telephony adapter (ATA), and/or internet protocol (IP) telephones, may also be provided with peripheral ports, such as universal serial bus (USB) ports, supporting a variety of peripheral devices. For example, a peripheral device, such as a cellular phone with a USB plug, may be connected to a network device to draw power or data through the peripheral port of the network device, such as through the USB port of an IP telephone. The connected peripheral device may be recharged or powered through the peripheral port through the same power source used by the network device, e.g., through PoE, UPS, and/or through an AC/DC wall adapter powering the network device.